


April Fools!

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because what better starts the day than a few pranks?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	April Fools!

It started with a whoopee cushion. The sputtering sound and Ash’s deadpan lingered. Raihan couldn’t contain his snickers as he walked over, patting Ash’s head. Pikachu’s ears twitched in amusement when Ash smirked. Oh, it is _on_. Pikachu rolled his eyes. Ash threw the whoopee cushion back at Raihan’s face, causing both of them to grin.

Raihan yawned, opening the door to his fridge. He froze. Pikachu’s snickers sounded. Every item was dotted with two googly eyes. Ash poked his head from outside the kitchen, stifling a chuckle. Raihan grabbed a bottle of water, casually walking over to Ash and tapping the cold bottle to Ash’s face, causing him to squeak. Pikachu burst out laughing.

Deeply sighing, Ash stared at the tray in front of him. Ok, when he asked for a glass of water, he wasn’t expecting Raihan to present it _upside down_! Pikachu tapped at it, and Ash quickly lifted Pikachu away from the glass. Raihan amusedly watched Ash berating Pikachu before trying to tip the tray and glass right side up. Pikachu covered his eyes. Ash miserably failed.

When Ash and Pikachu giggled and ran off, Raihan knew they had done something. He walked into the next room. He tilted his head. Nothing seemed wrong? He narrowed his eyes, going about his daily routine. Wait. His hands only met air. Where was his- Ash and Pikachu burst out laughing. Oh. Raihan deadpanned. He squatted down, spotting all of his stuff in the lowest shelves with a sigh.

Ash rubbed his face, vision blurring from tired tears. He placed Pikachu on the table, checking the chair for any whoopee cushions. None. He sat down, leaning against the back. Pikachu glanced upwards, nuzzling Ash for pets. It was silent. Pikachu tilted his head, and Ash stiffened. The armrests of the chair moved to hug him. Ash facepalmed before turning around and poking at Raihan’s amused smile.

Raihan slammed the door open, startling when a sharp noise sounded. He pulled the door back, staring at the air horn taped to the handle of the door. Wow, that was it? Raihan rolled his eyes. It was not it. Every time Raihan sat down in a hoodie covered chair, an air horn sounded. Every time he opened a door. Even when he opened the fridge. Ash and Pikachu jokingly stuck their tongue when Raihan stared at them, exasperated. 

Squinting his eyes, Ash searched for his bag. Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, trying to help. Raihan tilted his head in amusement as they checked under every pillow, every object. Ash’s bag was nowhere to be seen. Pikachu sniffed the air, ears twitching in confusion. Ash scratched the side of his head, trying to remember where he put it. Raihan burst out laughing when Ash’s bag fell onto Ash, part of the tape still stuck on the ceiling.

Ash and Pikachu lounged on the sofa, waving to Raihan as he walked through the doorway. Raihan blinked in confusion when an invisible object snapped him out of looking at his phone. He waved to the two before trying to step forward. He was stopped again. Raihan narrowed his eyes when Ash and Pikachu snickered, reaching out a hand. Did Ash seriously _tape_ the door- Raihan groaned. He facepalmed when Ash casually walked under the clear tape, giggling.

The moment Ash stepped into the room, he was buried in a sea of yellow fluff. Grumbling, Ash spotted Raihan in the corner and tossed a Pikachu plushie at him. The plushie bounced off of Raihan with a loud squeak, causing them to laugh. Pikachu was practically swimming through the plushies, only sighing in relief when Ash picked him up. Ash glanced around before scooping a few Pikachu plushies up, laughing and cuddling them all. Raihan sported a satisfied smirk.

Wow. Raihan was impressed. He ran a hand over his newspaper covered office, chuckling when he noted all the little pictures Ash had glued onto it. Pikachu’s glue pawprints covered the table as well. They had really covered everything in newspaper, huh? The walls displayed ads, the floors displayed photos, every surface and objects tightly wrapped in a burrito of news. Raihan met Ash and Pikachu’s smug gazes with a mock frown as he lifted his newspaper covered mug. They both burst into giggles.

Colours. The colours were _everywhere_ . Ash and Pikachu both gaped as they drowned in balloons. Pikachu tightly clung to Ash’s jacket as he tried to walk through the room. Raihan laughed, staring down at Ash as he displaced the balloons, tossing them to the side one by one. Ash scowled. _Of course_ Raihan wasn’t bothered. Pikachu only rolled his eyes, trying to bat away some of the balloons attracted to his cheeks. Ash and Raihan both laughed when Pikachu accidentally popped a few balloons with his tail.

Where were his hoodies? Raihan grumbled, searching all around the castle and his home. He searched up in his hoodie closets, he searched down over his beds and chairs. Nothing. He ran a hand through his hair. There was a faint snickering down the hall. Did Ash steal all of his hoodies _again_? Raihan tiptoed towards the sound, sweatdropping when he found Ash and Pikachu snuggling within a mountain of his hoodies. Oh. A smirk spread across Raihan’s face as he snuck closer. He was definitely gonna join in the fun. 

I heard you were a sucker for sweets! My treat! The note said. Ash deadpanned as bowls after bowls of lollipops were set in front of him. Raihan winked, and Ash couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Wow, did he raid a candy shop? Pikachu patted at a lollipop, chirping to Raihan. Ash chuckled when Raihan simply handed Pikachu a mini bottle of ketchup. He picked up a large swirling pastel-colored lollipop, jokingly poking it against Raihan’s forehead like a wand before taking the wrapping off. Raihan also took the wrapping off of a lollipop, tapping Ash’s lollipop. 

Raihan stole his phone back from Ash. Wait, did he seriously replace every app icon with a picture of a dragon pokemon? Raihan chuckled when Ash and Pikachu snored in unison next to him on the sofa. The app store icon was replaced with Naganadel’s face. The settings app with Duraludon’s photo. The photos and camera app with Gible and Goodra respectively. Calendar app? Dragonite. Phone app? Noivern. Music, Flygon, Chrome, Turtonator (ironically), but Dialga replacing his clock app icon? Palkia replacing Translate? Giratina replacing his social media app icon? Raihan leaned Ash and Pikachu closer to him with a toothy grin. That was simply awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's been doing well!


End file.
